


They Always Leave

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	They Always Leave

* * *

They always say the same things.

They always say they’re different.

They fight for you to believe they’re there through it all.

And one day, they’re gone. One day, you notice how long it’s been since you last heard from them. You see the time since they read your last message creeping further into the past.

Sitting in your favorite reading chair, your eyes stared at your phone. Your heart ached, and silent tears streamed down your face. Should you bother them? Should you remind them they still mean the world to you? Your mind ate at you, becoming angry. Angry at them. At yourself. At everything that’s wrong with you.

As you sobbed, you finally sent them a quick message.

_I’m sorry. For everything._

No specifics needed. You were sorry for being you, for being the way you were. Curling up into yourself, your chest felt like it was being crushed. You felt like throwing your phone as hard as you could across the room, but at the same time, you wanted to hold it tight.

“Oh, baby.” Came Dean’s voice before he lifted you in his arms.

Your fist clung to his shirt. “I lost my best friend…” You sobbed. “Again.”

His heart broke for you. “No, you didn’t. I’m right here, and I love you.” He told you softly, wanting to rip your now ex-best friend to shreds.

“For now.” You sniffed, trying to be as close to him as possible.

Nothing more was said as he moved through the halls of the bunker. Once you were in your shared room, he kicked the door shut behind him and moved the two of you to the bed. You were facing his chest, his arms protectively around you. “I don’t ever want you to say that again.” He said softly, and you could hear the hurt in his voice. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, sweetheart.”

Your hand gripped the back of his shirt as your tears soaked the front. “Everyone leaves.” You breathed. “I push away everyone by just being alive.” Your chest ached, and you wanted to throw up.

Dean cupped your jaw, making you look up at him. “Don’t.” His green eyes never left yours, and you saw the unshed tears. “I fucking love you, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you. Fuck them.” He snapped. “They’re a bunch of assholes. You have me, and you got Sammy.” He kissed you softly. “And we love you.” He pecked your lips again. “Now, let’s catch a nap before he gets home and won’t shut the hell up about hiking with his girlfriend.” He half joked. 


End file.
